An electrical wire splice which is underground requires special considerations for covering and protecting the exposed portions of the spliced wires. One recognized technique requires encapsulation of the exposed wires with a viscous sealant material, followed by containing the splice and the sealant within a rigid housing or shell. One procedure of assembly requires spooning the sealant into the connector prior to closure thereof. Such a procedure has proved to be sloppy and requires separate transport and handling of the sealant separate from the remaining parts of the splice enclosure. An improved procedure of assembly involves complete assembly of the connector portion, followed by injection of sealant into the confines of the connector through an orifice. Such a procedure requires expensive injector tools. Further, operator skill is relied upon for a determination that an adequate supply of sealant material has been injected. Since the connector is fully assembled prior to injection of the sealant, sealant voids within the connector are difficult to detect and fill.